


The Unknown, Not Recommended for Those with an Allergy of Death

by Bird_Brained, Dadington_and_the_Washingsons



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cat Todoroki Shouto, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gen, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Brained/pseuds/Bird_Brained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadington_and_the_Washingsons/pseuds/Dadington_and_the_Washingsons
Summary: Being Lost? Not so fun. Being lost in the woods? Ultra not fun. Being lost in the woods with a talking cat and an annoying as fuck companion? Well fuck, way to go BakugouBeing Lost? Not the best situation Midoriya had ever been in, but heck it wasn’t the worst! And he even wasn’t alone! not to mention the beautiful talking cat!Being a cat? not so fun. Being a cat trying to save your previously not cat family? Still not fun. Dealing with an explosive boy and the human incarnate of the cute in order to fix things? Of course only Todoroki would be able to get himself in a predicament like this one.Otherwise known as the over the garden wall x bnha crossover that I wanted, told my friend I wanted, then began to write with my friend who decided that heck yeah she wanted that too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this first chapter is written a little diff than the rest writing style wise

_ Led through the mist, _

_ By the milk-light of moon, _

_ All that was lost is revealed. _

Sitting at the piano in a sat a dual colored boy. His face was pale and partly covered by a harsh scar, his red and white hair framing it. Imperfect, but beautiful. He sat at an old rickety piano, a piano that seemed out of place in the glorified cage of a building. His fingers were spread out over the keys and he began to play. That cage he lived in was a worn down old building, broken but not dusted over despite the years it had sat there, decaying. The house was not the boy's home, but he had been there so long that it was his. The cracked marble building and had giant shattered windows, glass shards covering the misshapen floor. With the windows gone, he could see clearly the outside world, even if he could not leave. Outside in the rest of his world, different from the world most people inhabited, broken people were wandering their own cage. They lost their lives wandering the forest, their slim forms fading into branches laying on the forest floor. The next victims would step on them, the sickening crack being a warning if they failed. 

_ Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring, _

_ But where have we come, and where shall we end? _

The boy wanted to escape the sounds of the decaying lives slowly turning to dust, but he could not. The lives of those who stumbled into their world. He could hear the souls of the lost singing sweetly as they found themselves unable to leave. They could wander all they want, but their way would not be found. It was in this building, and it was heard by that forest of lost hope, that he played his melancholy melody. The people of the forest heard and they sang alongside him, their wails telling the story he was turning into a performance.

_ If dreams can’t come true, then why not pretend? _

The boy sang for the past and present victims of the woods, not knowing that soon enough he would find himself amongst them.                                 


	2. The Old Grist Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naive boi leads the leader into supposed trouble, leader is a big bully, and they meet a talking cat boi, and a weird boi

There was a chilling silence in the woods, complete quiet, as if everything in the woods was in hiding, or had died. The old pathways were obscured by fallen leaves and branches. A thick canopy roofed the trails, blocking out any light, any sky, from the worn down path. The trails were usually vacant as the woods were not often wandered by those who needed to be guided, but currently the soft crunch of tennis shoes on leaves were making a racket, breaking the silence. Voices rung throughout the neverending dimension. The trees loomed over the speakers, casting them in shadows and mocked their conversations with the whistling of wind brushing through their leaves. 

“ Andy, Albert, Salamander, Smiley, Janice, Janet, Tangerine, Avocado, Canary, Peter, Stephen… But I think the absolute worst name for a cat would be–-“ a voice cried enthusiastically. 

The rambling came from a boy much too short for his age, Midoriya Izuku. The boy was home to a head of messy green hair and a freckle speckled face. He was rambling to the boy walking besides him, Bakugou Katsuki, a much taller boy with glaring red eyes, who was pretending not to listen, but his irritation at the speaking gave him away. 

“Can you shut up? First off, you don’t even have a pet cat, Secondly, I think you got us lost, idiot.” 

The green haired boy looked surprised and looked around at his surroundings. 

“ I know where we are!” He shouted, confidently.

“And where would that be, genius?” Bakugou asked sarcastically.

“We’re in the woods!” Midoriya sang. 

“But what are we doing in the woods?”, he was cleary exasperated, Bakugou looked as if he wanted to throttle the shorter boy. 

“Walking back to camp!” Midoriya responded. 

“No shit, Sherlock, I’m more concerned with the fact that we don’t know where in the woods we are. We should have left a trail or something,” he hissed.  Despite the harsh words, the explosive boy actually looked a little distressed as he looked around at the endless void of green that surrounded him. 

“ Oh! Yeah, you’re right! Here, I have some marshmallows in my pocket from the campfire that I was going to eat later- we can make a trail of these!” With that the boy threw some chunks of the of lint- contaminated marshmallow goop onto the ground. 

“Holy shit, that’s horrifying, so fucking gross. Why, just why, would you be carrying that in your pocket? Is your pocket not uncomfortably sticky now? That’s not even a trail, that’s ant food. God, you’re stupid, do you even think before you–-” Bakugou interrupted himself, suddenly aware of the sound of trees falling in the distance. Remaining silent, he listened, and a couple seconds later,  he could make out the sound of an axe cutting into wood. Bakugo looked down at Midoriya, and he snapped, “and now you’re probably going to get us killed! I bet that’s some axe murderer, and your stupid ass just led them to us!” Midoriya smiled, “I think we should ask them for help!”, he exclaimed, optimistically.

“ Are you  _ really _ this empty-minded ? Or are you just pretending to be, to get on my nerves?” 

“ That’s not a no~-,” and with that Midoriya started running towards the sound of the chopping, Bakugou following angrily. 

After a couple minutes of jogging through the dense forest, the two encountered a tall, raggedy looking man. Skinny and frail, with blood dripping from his mouth, the  Woodsman looked a little worse for wear.  Midoriya naively went to ask the man for directions, Bakugou covered his mouth with his hands. Midoriya started to lick the barrier, attempting to get the taller to let him go. Bakugo didn’t let go, despite the disgusted look on his his face the whole time, only releasing him when the woodsmaen had started to walk away to another area, and then Bakugou wiped his hands fervently on his pants.     
Bakugou scrunched his nose, “You’re fucking disgusting,.” Bakugou reminded the boy, Midoriya looked unfazed by the insult. As the man left, Bakugou almost regretted the decision to not ask for help.

Bakugou\ muttered something about Midoriya and asking the  Woodsman for directions, his exact words unclear, but Midoriya assumed it was something about himself.

As the two began walking again, following the  Woodsman , there was a slight rustle in the bushes. Bakugou pushed Midoriya in front of him as a sacrifice to whatever was hiding in the brambles. Midoriya looked behind him to Bakugou and they locked eyes for a moment, then, he turned back to the bushes. He took a small step back and a deep breath, keeping his attention on the bushes. His mind was wandering, he imagined everything that could could be lurking in the woods. Several intense seconds later, out strolled a handsome cat with twigs in his fur. The cat’s pelt was two-toned, a contrasting scarlet red and snow white swirled around his coat, a large red patch surrounded his right eye. Midoriya gasped loudly at the sight, and immediately ran to pick up the cat, who was surprisingly compliant in the matter. “ Oh my gosh! See I told you we’d find a kitty! I’m going to call him…  Peppermint! He’s so pretty!” Midoriya gushed, and hugged the cat close to his chest. 

The cat looked unimpressed and done with this shit, staring intensely at the boys for a minute before shocking the two of them. 

“ Actually,” he made eye contact with boths boys, “It’s Todoroki.” The cat informed them, and then he proceeded to lick his paws, making no move to escape Midoriya's lovingly rough grasp. 

“ Holy fuck, it talks!” Bakugou shouted. 

“ Oh wow! I never knew cats could talk!” Midoriya looked as if God himself had come down and spoke to him instead of a small creature. 

“ That’s because cats…  _ don’t  _ talk.” Bakugou was both irritated with the idiocy of his companion but also extremely confused because cat’s don’t have a brain large enough for cognizant speech or the vocal cords to produce words, but...

“ But this one does!  I wonder if they’ve never talked to me before because they thought I was being condescending when I called them cute?! That’s how I feel when people call me that!”, thoughtfully, the boy turned towards the cat. “ Mr. Todoroki, I want you to know that in a completely non- condescending way, you’re so gosh darn cute! You’re beautiful!” 

The cat sighed heavily,. “I mean this as kindly as possible, but please shut up.”

“ Yes, please listen to the cat,  and put it down and go far far away from it, and let's get out of this nightmare.” Bakugou and the cat seemed to be competing on how done they could look at this point. 

“  _ It?”  _ The cat looked annoyed at the term. 

“ But I can’t leave our cat!” Midoriya begged.

“He’s not our cat! HE’s his own cat and not a real cat, because cats. Don’t. Talk!” Bakugou was shaking, though his companions couldn’t tell if it was fear or anger  “This is just a fucked up dream,.” Bakugou reminded himself, falsely.

“ Well if this is a dream than I dream that he’s our cat! He seems nice!” Midoriya pouted.

“ He told you to shut up.” Bakugou injected.

“ You tell me to shut up all the time!” Midoriya argued.

“ Well that was the second sentence he spoke to you, and the first pretty much meant shut up too!” Bakugou shouted. He seemed to have shut Midoriya up, and felt accomplished. 

He did. Well for a second. Midoya looked dejected, but not for long, he perked up, because he has an  _ idea _ ! “ Wait,” he declared, I’ll ask him!”, He held the cat out in front of him so he could stare awkwardly at him, face to face., “Mr. Todoroki do you mind if I dream you being our cat?” he asked, hopeful. 

“ I’d mind less if you put me on the ground.” The cat responded, deadtoned. 

Midoriya threw the cat down, eager to please, a little too eager. The cat looked a little miffed as he was practically yeeted to the ground. 

The cat looked up at the two of them for a hot minute.“ You know, I’m not much of a people person, but I might be willing to help you. You are lost, correct?”

“ What’s it to you, you freak of nature?”  At this point, it wasn’t even the talking that was throwing Bakugou off,  it was the fact that the voice was much deeper and smoother than a cat voice should be. It seemed too human to be a cat. 

Midoriya smiled widely, Bakugou looked suspicious, and a few feet away they could hear the sound of a tree being hacked at. The tree came down, and the two were suddenly in the view of an angry looking Woodsman, who was holding an unusual lantern up, the light shining on the boys.  

“ What’re you doing here?” his voice was scratchy, as if his throat were lined with sandpaper.  “Explain yourselves!” He cried.

“ Well that would seem to be my cue.” And with that, the cat scampered off, leaving a saddened Midoriya behind.  

“ It’s none of your goddamn business!” Said Bakugou defensively. 

“We’re trying to get back to our camp, mister! We got lost.” Midoriya explained, sounding hopeful for possibly of getting some help. 

“ These woods are no place, for children! Don’t you know the  _ Beast  _ is afoot here!”, the Woodsman looked angry but there was a hint of fear, likely at the idea of them being in the woods. 

Disbelieving, Bakugou retorted,“ The Beast? We don’t know anything about that, we just want to get back to our fucking camp, and away from lunatics like you.”

Sighing sadly, the Woodsman said,“ Well, welcome to the Unknown, boys. You’re more lost than you realize.” 

The Woodsman, despite his apparent anger, led the boys to where he resided, he claimed it was unsafe to be wandering the woods at all, and especially after nightfall. The man had introduced himself as Toshinori, and then offered them a safe place to stay for the night. Ignoring Bakugou’s disapproval, Midoriya gave Toshinori their names and then proceeded to follow the Woodsman. Not wanting to be left alone in the woods, Bakugou had no choice but to follow. 

Along the way, Midoriya filled the silence with mindless chatter, only stopping when Toshinori spoke upon reaching their destination, a worn down mill.

“ I found this  abandoned  homestead and I repurposed its mill for my needs.” Toshinori said to give a brief explanation about the house, and led the group inside. The man lit a fire in the fireplace. “ The two of you should be safe here while I work. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.” 

In the doorway, Bakugou caught a glimpse of Midoriya laying a few bits of disgusting marshmallow shit on the ground. 

“ What exactly is your job?” Bakugou asked, suspicious of the man. 

The man was silent for a minute, seeming to be reflecting on something. He rested his hand the lantern that he was holding.  “ Everyone has a torch to burn, and this is mine. My duty is grind the Edelwood trees into oil, to keep this lantern lit. This is my lot in life, this is my burden.” The man turned towards the door, beginning to haul in some of the wood he was carrying into the room.  

Bakugou, with wide eyes, whispered over to Midoriya who had been nodding encouragely to the  Woodsman . “ This guy sounds batshit crazy,” he whispered. “I think we should make a break for it–- but he must know the woods really well, so we may need to knock him out, first.” 

“ But he seems really nice,!” Midoriya replied at an indoor volume, still much to the dismay of Bakugou who muttered something along the lines of  “ of course it had to be Midoriya I get lost with. I’m losing brain cells just standing next to this loser. ”

Toshinori turned towards them. “What’re you boys whispering about?” 

“ Bakugou was talking about running away from here!” Midoriya revealed.

Bakugou slammed his head into his palm. 

The Woodsman looked more worried than anything, “ Leave, if you wish. But remember: the Beast haunts these woods in search of lost souls such as yourselves.” 

“To help us?” Midoriya asked. 

“ No, not to help you! I have work to do in the mill. When I’m finished, I will do what I can to guide you, if you’re still here when I return. Do as you wish, but try to be realistic.” The man then walked out the room and into the mill part of the building. 

As he left, Bakugou made eyes for the door, but shook his head muttering to himself. Midoriya heard only bits and pieces, but it seemed as if he was justifying them not leaving. 

Midoriya carefully found one of the leftover pieces of wood and thought through how to proceed. It was probably a better idea to do what Bakugou wanted, because though he was nice, Toshinori was still a stranger. He also did not want to incite Bakugou’s anger. So, he laid out the piece of wood close to the door so that if need be they could lure him over there and he could trip and be not knocked out. He hoped Bakugou would change his mind about the plan by then. 

As Bakugou seethed, Midoriya’s mind wandered to the cat, Todoroki. He peeked out into the woods from the doorway, hoping to see the flash of slitted eyes. 

“Hold on Bakugou! I’ll be back in a second for your plan, but I want to try and find Mr. Todoroki! He needs someone to protect him from the Beast too!”, and with that the green haired boy wandered outside, searching for the unusual creature. 

As he crept out into the dark, he could hear a growling in the distance, sending a shiver up his spine. “Mr. Todoroki? I don’t think it’s safe for you out here. Please, come inside with me!” The boy called out into the darkness, but there was no reply. As he scanned the perimeter of the house he saw the smudged window of the mill. As his eyes focused on the window he could see Toshinori grinding branches into oil and then draining the oil into small glass bottles. 

He heard the growl again, closer this time. It was nonstop, and it kept growing nearer and nearer. “Bakugou? Mr. Todoroki?” Midoriya called out, fearful of the growling. Suddenly, looming over him was a large dog with bright glowing eyes. The eyes had different rings of color which were swirling around, hypnotizingly. Midoriya was pulled into their stare, and looked deeply into the glowly irises, as the creature inched its way closer, unable to move. 

“ You have beautiful eyes!” The boy called out, terrified, but trying to be nice. 

From inside the house, loud screeching sounds could be heard. Midoriya called his name, and Bakugou jumped up. Toshinori burst in through the door- 

“ What’s happening? Where is young Midoriya?” 

Bakugou shrugged, somewhat concerned about the his companion, more about the sounds he just heard, but didn’t care much about Midoriya, not enough to investigate or worry about anything more than that.

Midoriya, looking frightened, suddenly skidded in through the door, a large creature followed closely behind in pursuit of him. 

“Is that the Beast?” Bakugou asked, in awe. 

The Woodsman shoved the two behind him to protect them from the creature. He slowly started backing the group up and away from the creature. “ Stay back, boys! This creature is known as a–-” his foot caught on the piece of wood Midoriya laid down, and he fell, being knocked unconscious from hitting his head on the ground. 

“ Oh fuck, what was a piece of wood even doing there?” Bakugou scolded Midoriya

“ That was you’re plan, remember? Knock him out? So I put the wood there so he would trip! I didn’t expect this all to happen though.” Midoriya said. 

“ You are such fucking trash, and now we’re going to die. Of course I’d be stuck with  _ you _ in my last moments.” The two continued to back up, and then at a vicious grumble the two broke into a sudden sprint, running through the the mill section of the building. 

The two slid through the doors, stopping at the sudden dead end. The boys, in an attempt to defend themselves, threw a large chunk of wood at the dog, only in vain, as the dog sliced through the projectile. The boys were cornered and defenseless. 

Midoriya reached in his pocket, attempting to throw some of the goop in a last ditch attempt to distract the creature. The creature stopping growing, and started licking at the nasty off-white substance. 

“ He’s eating your weird pocket marshmallow shit! Just throw more at him, all of it!” Bakugou wanted to vomit, not even at the substance, but the fact that something was willing to eat it. 

“ I wonder if he ate the trail I left! I only had a few pieces, but he could probably smell it…” Midoriya pondered aloud.

“ Shit, so you really did lead the Beast right to us. You’re fucking moron.” Bakugou reprimanded Midoriya.    
Then, Midoriya noticed a ladder leading up to the roof, it wasn’t too far, if he could just –. He nudged Bakugou and pointed at it, and the two started sneaking towards its , hoping not to rouse the beast, and to  find safety up there. Seconds later the creature slammed through the roof after them. Stalking towards them, looking for something, and with the candy shit depleted, that something was probably some nice human flesh. Bakugou saw the waterwheel below them, and quickly devised his plan. As the thing crept closer, he grabbed its leg and pulled it down, knocking the Beast over, and directed its fall into the wheel. The force of the wheel caused the creature to spit out something, a black turtle it would appear, and the beast shrunk down into a dog. 

“ Oh wow! Do you think that dog can talk like Mr.Todoroki can?” Midoriya wondered.

The two climbed down and the dog scampered off into the dark. Downstairs, the Woodsman had woken up. 

“The mill is destroyed! The oil, gone!”, the man moaned, anguished. 

“ I’m really sorry Mr. Toshinori, but at least the Beast is gone!” Midoriya said, trying to reassure the man. The man was furious“That dog? That was not the Beast! The Beast cannot be mollieged like some farmers pet! The Beast stalks the night, he steals the children, and he’ll ruin you!” he yelled.

Bakugou turned to put the blame on to Midoriya, “ Wow, you fucked up big.” 

“ Young Man, you have it backwards! It is both of your faults, but as the clear leader you are the responsible one, for both of your actions! Now you must go. I recommend North, find a town.” 

“ Fuck you, but okay. Come on Deku, we should go.” 

“ And my boy,” Toshinori turned to Midoriya as the two started to leave, “Be careful. You are far too trusting for a place like this.”

“ I will try my best Mr. Toshinori, sir!” 

The two left into the dark, hopeless forest, having no light except for the dull glow of the moon. The  Woodsman  called out to them, “ One last thing, my boys: Beware, the Unknown. Fear the Beast! And Leave the woods,that is your burden to bear!” 

The two made their way down the dully moon lit path, crunching on leaves once more. They walked,  unaware of the eyes on their backs, watching as they made their way into the forest of lost hope. 

 


End file.
